When The Stars Twinkle
by animecutee13
Summary: Cam, who is now perfectly lonely, desires someone to take his eternal life into a high flight, away from all the low emptiness and sadness he felt. Now will his wishful thinking come true?
1. Prologue

"_**WHEN THE STARS TWINKLE"**_

_By: Animecutee13_

PROLOGUE: Not myself tonight. Or _ever_ again.

~_Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for.. Does it take your breath away, and you feel like you're suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins.. Lay down your arms, give up the fight. –_21 guns.

I studied the bottle of wine I was holding. It was no longer cold and it had already passed the time when the perspiration has cooled and dried. I shifted my weight to my right. Oh yeah, and I am currently sitting on top of the long and red roof of the bar where I once took the woman whom my heart ached for. And now she was gone. _Gone with Grigori_. I want to feel mad and thrust the wine bottle I'm clutching with my hands at the fat man beneath that had blonde hair that resembled that pretty boy Grigori's golden ones, but I just didn't feel like myself tonight. I felt lone and shattered for the first time. A part of me just wanted to stay away from _Luce and Daniel_, and just freaking give them a break already. I'm _tired _of chasing the lady whom I had always craved for, and tried to make mine, but strangely, just kept failing. I can't understand that from all the to-die-for charms I have, she still keeps choosing Grigori. _Every time._

I raised my head to look at the sky. _Everyone up there happy now? I'm fucking alone. With no one. Just perfectly lonely._ I lowered my head to my hands, against the wine bottle and shut my eyes closed. _Why can't they just give me girl that I can call as mine, like Grigori has Luce?_ Am I _that_ damned to not even have a soul to love? At the end of war between Daniel and I, I gave up and left the evil side. I just couldn't take all that end of the world drama anymore.

I stood up and shouted to the sky, "I'm not involved with anything anymore!"

I raised my arms like embracing the sky, my dark hair tousling around caused by the cold wind that suddenly swooshed by.

"Not involved with _anyone_ anymore either. Can't you just give me, at least a.. I dunno?" I scratched my head and licked my bottom rose-colored lip and averted my green eyes from the stars to the moon.

"At least give me a chance to have my _own_ Luce_._ A woman I can call my own. A woman that, whatever apocalyptic crisis happens, I can fold into my arms. I've already fallen from Heaven." I looked down at the shining red roof my foot was upon_, "Please make my eternity worthwhile. _Give me someone worth fighting for._"_ I said in a soft whisper as I bowed my head and almost automatically another cool gust of wind rippled through the air making my jet black silky hair gently mat to my pale skin and my ebony coat swish around.

"Oh shut up with all that shitty drama!" A nasty voice called from below. "Come in here, there're lots of ladies to choose to spend the night with!"

I nonchalantly looked down and there was the fat man that resembled the top of Daniel's head that annoyed me so. I absentmindedly dropped the wine bottle and landed at an exact hit on the man's noggin. "Ow."

"You shut up. Can't you hear that I'm having a serious moment here?" I retorted calmly and shifted my gaze back to the night sky. It was so still.

I shrugged and removed my trench coat, leaving a black puddle at my feet. Crouched down, and with a little force.. I could feel my back burst with golden wings that gleamed in the night, causing small gold flecks of feathers shimmer in the night around me. With a slight jump, I was off in the night sky wandering alone, taking in the sight of the stars' sudden marvelous twinkling, like they were reacting to my little speech earlier. And suddenly there was a figure, I squinted my deep green eyes at the outline of a person falling from the sky above me. _What the hell is that? _

I was hovering below it, and my goal was to catch it. I noticed the stars kept twinkling and it drove my beautiful eyes mad. _Fuck, _I cursed inwardly, it was distracting my perfect view of the falling form. I kept shooting away to the part of the sky I think the person would most possibly fall but the damn stars just kept sparkling around the figure. I could sense the figure was close and I zoomed up to meet it.

_Almost there, _I effortlessly caught it, no.. _her_ in my pale and strong arms, and I could feel her soft breathing radiating from within her. _Wait, _HER? The night lights around me kept twinkling like mad, and thanks to that, I saw her face. She had full pink lips. She had a cute pointed nose. And her eyes were closed. But I sure saw her long eyelashes and perfectly carved jaw line. Her beautifully arched eyebrows. Her slightly golden skin, that blended perfectly in the night, but it looked so white under the moon it looked like some fragile porcelain. Her long wavy chocolate brown locks hung on my arms, they felt _so _unbelievably soft. A loose strand was on her face, and with one movement from my fingers, it was out of the way from the view of her doll-like face. She had a petite size, her features curved but slender. She was barefoot and wearing a white empire cut gown. _Weird._ What, did someone push her off an airplane wedding?

I kept beating my majestic wings around us. It wasn't hard; we could stay there for _days_. Then it struck me. _Luce._ She looked nothing like Luce. But I had to admit, they were both beautiful. My breath took a hike when I noticed a crescent moon tattooed at the nape of her neck, stretching towards the tips of the back of her neck. _No kidding, _but that seriously looked like it meant something. I had a tattoo at the back of my neck, a _Sunburst _one.

I looked at the night sky around me, we were high up from the ground, and I was basically _in _the night sky. The stars' glimmer grew faint and I could swear they were saying good bye and enjoy the nice treat we gave you. I looked up and a small smile tugged at my lips. _Thank you._

**Hello! Animecutee13 here. I currently finished reading FALLEN by LAUREN KATE. And I still haven't gotten my hands on the TORMENT book yet. So for the mean time, I'll focus on this first. I am seriously craving for more doses of Cam and Daniel. I just freaking love the book! Luce is so lucky to have two boys ready to catch her when she falls. But I felt really sorry for Cam, coz we all know.. Luce is Daniel's. So here is a fanfiction for Cam and a love interest of his own. Enjoy! And leave a review. (wink wink!) BTW, this is just a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

"_**WHEN THE STARS TWINKLE"**_

_BY: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 1: Enchanted To Meet You

_~This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us.. It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust.. I've got my heart set on anywhere but here. I'm staring down myself, counting up the years.. And every glance is killing me. Time to make on last appeal for the life I lead. Stop and stare, I think I'm moving but I go nowhere.. But I've become what I can't be. –_Stop and stare.

[Narrator]

Cameron Briel beat his striking golden wings around him and the mysterious lady he held in his arms. _Who was she? Where did she come from?_ These questions kept popping in his head. More importantly.. _What was she?_ Cam had no idea what to do at the moment. They were in the middle of the night sky. Watched by the moon and dwelling among the stars. He already tried to shake her so she would wake but nothing happened. It was like she was under a spell, or something. He decided to find a nearby place that had water. He dived down to grasp his coat and zoomed away

As he was shooting across the sky, his eyes skimmed the trees and towns, looking for a river, a stream, a well..? No, to creepy. Who knows maybe a girl with freakishly long hair would crawl out of that. The city was full of lights and silent cars. It was past twelve and the streets were spacious and clean. He dropped lower and his eyes caught sight of something gleaming silver under the moonlight and he quickly swerved and descended. It was a wishing fountain in a middle of a bricked park full of round lanterns and benches around the outer lines of the square.

"Here we go." He breathed as they landed with a soft _thump _on the gray bricked ground. The fountain had a statue of cupid in the middle and water shooting out of his three arrows. Its silvery clear waters with golden and silver coins reflected the full moon above.

He retracted his mighty wings a bit to make it easier to move and hoisted the girl to sit on the edge of the fountain. He scooped a hand full of water and splashed it onto her face. She did not move. He ladled another handful and let it pour down her glistening cheeks. And she shifted. He completely recoiled his wings and ran his right hand through her hair to fix it and murmured softly against her ear, "Hey. Wake up." She did not move.

_Ah. I know now, _Cam thought mischievously. He led his long and slender fingers to her nose and pinched for a few seconds, blocking the mysterious girl's airway. She opened her mouth and gasped for air. Quickly, her aquamarine flecked eyes fluttered open and kept blinking, adjusting the view of the man in front of her. The stars and the moon gave her enough illumination to make out the gorgeous blur in front of her. "W-what—"

She remained still with what she was seeing. Through her eyes, all she saw was this beautiful being, holding her up and practically glowing in front of her under the moonlit skies. The man had glossy jet black hair, tantalizing green eyes, and luscious rose colored lips. Despite of him trying to suffocate her, she actually found him attractive. Before she could speak..

"You're an angel..?" Cam drew his face closer and said the words carefully.

"Whoa. What?" The chocolate haired girl replied with surprise written across her face, "I'm flattered." She suddenly giggled a sound that sent Cam warm ripples along his skin.

"No. I'm serious," His face was straight and his deep set green eyes practically dissected her innocent ones. She found it disarming. "Are you an angel?"

"I.. I'm sorry. I don't really know. I'm pretty surprised myself why I'm here. Where am I anyway? And how did I … _get here..?_" She was still lying on his lean arms as she brought her eyes down to his body. His toned abs, lean & well-built arms, and perfectly carved body made her heart beat faster. She yelped and brought her frantic hands up to her eyes. "Who are you anyway? And put some clothes on. _Geez._"She frowned a bit when she peeked to hide her blushing cheeks.

"You can call me Cam." He shot her an enchanting smile that would've caused all married women on Earth to divorce their husbands. "Why are you covering your eyes?" He chuckled, a velvety sound. "I'm not _that _scary." He touched the hands that were covering her eyes and curled his fingers around them then put them down. "And you are?" He asked still holding them.

"M-my name is.. Lu—.." She started to sit up then her hand accidentally slid at the edge of the fountain making her fall. Cam grasped for her as she plunged in the fountain, _Could it be Luce?_ _Nahh._ But his thoughts were in the clouds so when he caught her, her body was already half buried in the cool ripples of water she created. His hands were on her elbows, saved. But her back and butt were soaking wet. _Also_ her white dress. "Luna." She finished as she shivered from the cold and wet fabric that clung to her legs. Cam froze as his hands locked around her elbows and his knees at the edge of the fountain. They looked at each other.

There was a _long_ dramatic pause.

"Umm. Is there something wrong with my name?" She broke the silence, looking down at her wet body then up to his dry one.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. _Luna._" Cam hoisted her up effortlessly put her down to stand at the bricked ground. Luna shivered at the sudden blow of wind. Cam noticed and grabbed his coat and draped it over her, it was long but it was good enough to keep her warm.

[Luna]

He is unexplainably.. Handsome, kind, strong, hot, handsome, cool, hot, _umm._ I think I just said some of those twice but who cares. He deserves the extra praise. And _oh dear, _he lent me his coat. And his scent is just all over the place. It made my mind go woozy. It totally exceeded my guesses on how a human would smell. It smells like cologne or is it the natural smell of men? I have a nagging feeling it's just him. And the sensation to be under his jacket made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and out. _He's so nice._ From what I've watched above.. Only a few people did this. And it's always done to a person one cared about. To be honest, I thought I'd seen the most glorious looking faces in this land, but now that I've seen this _Cam,_ I think I'm wrong. Glorious was an understatement.

[Narrator]

"Thank you." Luna chirped as she raised her head so her alluring eyes could match his tantalizing green ones and snuggled deeper inside the coat. But then she remembered _he _was half-naked, totally vulnerable by the cold and strong winds. But he seemed the opposite of vulnerable.. _invulnerable._ "Umm, aren't you cold?" She motioned to his upper body.

"No. But now that you've mentioned it." He gave her a crooked smile and hugged himself. "I feel a little bit cold. Can you help me warm up?"

"S-sure!" Without thinking, like it was just some gravitational pull, she immediately walked two steps forward, closing in the space between them. Then she pulled up the edges of the coat and rubbed them on his pale arm. Cam looked amused and smirked. He wasn't cold. He just wanted to try something. _To check_ if she was going to turn to ashes. She looked somewhere around seventeen. Why ask her age, when you could just do this?...

"How cute." He mused as he snaked his left arm around the nape of her neck with the crescent moon mark, and his right hand cupped her chin. She instantly stopped rubbing his arm and her hands dangled to her sides. "Now let me try this _one_ thing, it won't hurt so don't move an _inch_."

He leaned closer and closed his eyes. Luna's heart picked up and she blinked with what was happening, she finally understood what he was doing. She'd seen girls and boys do this lots of times with what she's watched from above. _Kissing. _

"Why?" She murmured as she gaped at the one-inch-away lips of his.

"For personal reasons." He crooned, she could smell his sweet breath, intoxicating her. He pulled her chin up for a better view of her flustered face and dropped his lips to her wonderfully soft and charming lips. He wasn't aware, that they were definitely soft for a reason. For they haven't been used for _anything _before. Moreover, _kissing._ He had given her the first kiss of her life. He made it last for ten long blushing seconds for her, enjoying the sugary sweetness of her pink lips and rubbing her chin with his thumb. He kept it innocent for it was their first meeting. And he seemed pleased with three things. First, she didn't move an inch meaning she was digging the kiss. Second, the kiss itself and the person he was kissing are sure lovely. And lastly, she didn't burst into flames and freaking disappear. He pulled away and stared into her aquamarine flecked charcoal gray eyes. They spoke at the same time.

He smiled, "You didn't burst into flames." She smiled, "So that's how a kiss feels and tastes."

"Come again?" Cam questioned with a bewildered look on his face. "You've never had a kiss before?"

"Umm. What?" She seemed to be in a daze after her first kiss, her hands had found its way to Cam's warm chest, and there was a fleeting fluttering of her heart. It was more than she imagined and it took her by surprise like static shooting tingles all over her body. Cam's hot kiss left lingering impressions and warmth on her lips. He sure had given her a lot of firsts in just twenty minutes. First touch. First hug. First conversation. First crush. First actual human seen face to face. First scent. And of course.. _First kiss._"Why would I get burnt to crisp? You're not that hot."

There was a loud imaginary sound of a DJ scratching a record when the music stops. And Cam immediately dropped the 'kiss' topic.

"Did you just tell me I'm not hot enough?" Cam raised a brow and took his hands away from her to cross his arms.

"Umm. Wasn't that what you were implying when you said I didn't burst into flames?" Never in Luna's time did she hear anyone say 'you didn't burst into flames'.

"_No_. I was just testing if you had a habit of turning into a pile of ashes like my old friend Luce." He said with a straight face. "But I have to admit I am incredibly magnetic." His bright green eyes smoldered her under the moonlight as he smirked. "So.. I'm not _hot _enough for you?" He teased.

"No. I mean. Yes? Ugh. I'm confused! Why did your friend turn into a _pile of ashes_?" She moaned and rubbed her temples with a frown. "I just want to go home." She whined.

"She's special. _Very _special actually.." He murmured with a velvety voice. " Soooo.. Where exactly is… _home_?" Cam asked as he fluidly sat down at the edge of the glistening fountain. He had been wondering if she was just one of those crazy mortal airplane jumpers or if she was a brand new fallen angel.

[Cam]

"Up there." Luna lifted her head and smiled lovingly at the night sky. _Fresh from the sky, eh?_ I asked telepathically.

"You live in the sky?" I sarcastically questioned with a matching mocking smile. "Or do you live in an airplane and someone just pushed you off 'cause you got annoying?"

"Don't tease me. I don't live in an airplane. You don't know what I've been through." She glared, but it came out so soft it barely reached me. "The _sky_ is a wonderful place."

"Maybe you're trying to say _Heaven_." I cleared my throat. I hadn't said that word for a long time.

" I don't know. I.. It seemed like the sky to me. But maybe it is Heaven." She gazed at the twinkling stars.

"So you're _really _an angel." I forced her to just say it to keep me from guessing if she was immortal or not. If she could be _eternally_ mine, or only _momentarily_.

"I'm not sure. I died centuries ago." She turned her gloomy eyes towards him, igniting a spark with his emerald ones. "When I was only 2 days old at Egypt." Her words cracked through my memory, and a sudden flashback seeped at the back of my mind, tracing back centuries ago, when I was still a contented and holy angel.

Sure. They pushed down a hot, okay I admit, she is madly beautiful, hot _chick_ from the cliffs of Heaven but. . .

Of all women to give for eternal-keeping, why is it her?

Are they trying to make my damnation worse with _guilt?_

How could fate be so _cruel_?

**Hello readers. Fallen lovers!**

**Haha. I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**I hope Passion comes out soon. Most probably 2011? I hope. **

**And I hope at 2011 I get a Torment book already.  
Well. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Many thanks to the first reviewer: Shana831. And the following reviewers: galadriel097 and Valissa Vi .. Thanks so much!**

**I'm really happy that at least a few people liked the beginning of the story. **

**Stay tuned everyone! And please review so that I can know your thoughts.**

**More reviews = faster updates ;) xoxo**

**P.S :D Check out my profile, Luna's description is there and her probable images. :) If you want you can give some of ur ideas! LOL :D Byee!**


	3. Chapter 2

"_**WHEN THE STARS TWINKLE"**_

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 2: Never knew I needed a start of something new.

~_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me. You gave my life direction, a game show love connection.. _–Hey soul sister

[Narrator]

Luna's words triggered a flashback from centuries ago, making Cam hold his breath at the quick revelation and realizations.. of who Luna really was.

[Cam]

"_Cam.."_

"_Yes, almighty God?"_

"_I have created the sweet little child whom you will be watching over."_

"_Your wish is my command, your highness. I will be the guardian angel of the infant."_

"_Yes you shall. She is down at Egypt, residing in a stable right beside the northern part of the Nile River."_

_I bowed and kissed his hands, "I will be on my way to see the baby."_

…

_I flew down, my golden wings beating fluidly and dashing through the clouds. And in a few minutes, I was there. Silently and secretly gazing at the newborn baby. She was sure lovely and peaceful, wrapped around a white blanket in a nest of leaves and flowers. She had a golden glow to her skin and shimmering brown tiny waves under the moonlight. I watched over her for a long time. Putting more blankets around her, giving her milk.. Her parents were nowhere to be found. And so I went back into Heaven and came back the following day. The next day was the day.. I had accidentally fallen in love, and had accidentally.. fallen from Heaven._

Oh no. Oh freaking _no._ My heart sank at the view of the girl in front of me. She was the Egyptian baby I was assigned to during the times that I had fallen. Because I had fallen, she had no guardian angel. She even had no parents around her when I was still watching over her. She … _died._

"That's.. a heart-breaking story." My voice cracked as I said those words. I felt crestfallen. I'm the reason she _died._ "You didn't get the chance to enjoy life."

"Unfortunately, yes." She looked down and with a sad smile, walked towards me. "After I died, I couldn't remember a thing. When I had my senses back.. I was already walking towards the light as a kid. I wasn't a baby any more. And a friend I have discovered, Cupid, was walking right beside me." _Okay? _There sure is going to be a shift of atmosphere here, from dramatic to comedic.

"_Cupid? _This guy?" I pointed, with a very flabbergasted look etched on my face, at the diaper wearing baby at the middle of the fountain. I think I just shit bricks. "I didn't even know he existed." I snickered as I crossed my arms, and lying them above my knees.

"Well, strangely and unexpectedly.. and thankfully, he was. He was kind to me and we both grew up together in the skies." She said with a soothing voice and put her hand on the edges of her dress and twisted it to squeeze out the remaining water.

Then suddenly her voice switched to a more unsure tone, "He told me how I died actually. " I felt a huge lump suddenly appear on my throat. "Cupid told me I died as a baby because my guardian angel had fallen from Heaven." She crossed her arms and turned her doll-like face to me, "You're indeed very lucky to still be alive and kicking right now, your guardian angel safely on your shoulders." _Ouch._ That really hurt me. No words came out of my mouth; I mean what would I tell her?

"God was around of course. He let me watch the world from up there, and I saw everyone and everything." She paused for a while. "Yet I was surprised, because I never saw _you_." I glanced up from my mission of picking up the quarters in the fountain and my eyes met her deep, alluring, sad, and questioning eyes.

"Well, you never know, maybe you just forgot my face." I mumbled as I flipped a coin and heads turned up.

"I wouldn't forget your face, Cam." She pursed her lips and frowned as if trying to recall a time when she saw me.

_Aww_. "Well don't sugarcoat it honey, just admit you already like me." I smirked at her confused face as I swept my hair back, beads of water trailing down my neck.

"I never said that." She narrowed her eyes that gleamed under the moonlight, "But I really want to express my gratitude to you.. for taking care of me." She bowed her head a bit causing her tresses to fall over her head, looking like a chocolate waterfall.

"You're welcome." I said in a hushed voice. Quiet enough that I was only talking to myself. I really felt my heart ache, of guilt and loneliness. Loneliness for myself, and guilt for this mysterious girl from my past. I don't know if I should be glad Heaven answered my prayers of sending down a girl that would _actually _make me feel like I matter. But what just ate me up was.. The fact that I had _forgotten_ all about her, and decided to have fallen out of the sky. And how I just remembered her _now_, when she's all grown up and in front of me telling me a story about her death, in which I was _pretty_ guilty about.

"Why do you look sad?" She questioned me, her brows furrowing and her eyes beseeching as her head tilted to the side, the view looked so damn cute I was left speechless. "Umm. I was just thinking of .. stuff." She just softly slid a strand of her brown locks behind her ear and looked up at the starry sky.

"I've been wondering, how the heck did I get down here anyway?" She scratched her head.

Busted.

_How do I tell her how she got down here?_ "Uhh, I actually saw you stuck in a tree, over there." I motioned at the nearby park with dozens of trees.

"Oh." Her face was blank as she examined her body for any scratches. Well. Nothing happened for about five minutes.

And my thoughts were lingering, about if I should tell her I'm an _angel_? A _fallen_ one? _NO._ She might get mad. Freak out. Or even assume correctly, that I was the _stupid_, _selfish_, _handsome_, _hot_ guardian angel that abandoned her. I stole a glance at her, she was peacefully sticking her feet in the fountain, twirling and causing ripples.

Then realization hit me hard again, if she had died, not even experiencing the good parts of life... "_So_. Everything that had happened these past hour or so, were _all _your _firsts_?" I said with a baffled look on my face. I had given her a lot already. _Seriously, _I did not know so don't accuse me, readers, of being mean to the little girl.

"Yes. Quite a lot have already happened, huh?" She mustered up a dazzling smile that was framed perfectly by the chocolate locks cascading on the side of her cheeks, eyes lighting up. "Thanks for that. It was quite a good start for my life here on Earth." Looks like she had no regrets. _Sweet._

_I have a feeling_.. I can't actually explain this feeling but. It's like she .. was somehow destined to everything that had happened. Including the dying. The momentarily falling. The _Ta-dah_, Cam-has-come-to-save-you-moment. The magical _firsts. _The first few heartbeats of her teenage heart. And everything else. I don't really give a crap about this destiny shit but.. After a few moments of actually spending time with her, it's like this.. _destiny _had been there all along. Like, as much as I'd hate to admit, Luce had always chosen Daniel, how Daniel, no matter how far he went, Luce kept popping over where he was like some sprouting weed. _Like how her tattoo was the moon, and how mine was the sun._

I coughed, sort of embarrassed how I'd been going strong on her already. "Shall we go?" I hopped up, offering a hand to her, she nodded and took it placing her cold hand on my warm ones. And we were outta there.

[Narrator]

The fallen angel and the century old mystery girl were both walking under the glowing streetlights, their contrasting tones, both shimmering under the star and moon's presence. Gusts of winds kept blowing from time to time, making the wet cloth cling to their bodies; making them shiver and their teeth clatter.

"W-where are we going?" Luna asked, her body buried deep inside the coat, but still quivering of cold.

"Are you still cold? Hold on." Cam abruptly went through the lawn of some person's house and started darting around the clothesline, grabbing all of the necessary clothes needed.

"C-cam! W-what are you doing? That's not n-nice. Nor r-right." She pouted as her forehead creased with worry, her hands shaking as she reached over to him.

"Here, change into these before you catch a cold." He breathed when he reached her, his cool breath brushing away the stray hair in her face.

"B-but that's not ours-s." She protested, he brought his fore finger to her lips and shushed her. Her heart skipped a beat, luckily he wouldn't notice.

"Don't be a smartass. They won't notice." He smiled devilishly and started putting on his coat and ushered her into a corner where she could change. Gave her the Victoria's Secret undergarments, the gray cotton sweater, some black jogging pants, and some flipflops. He turned around and whistled to himself as he waited. He was only wearing his coat over his toned body, the black pants that covered his long and lean legs, and some black keds on his feet.

"Thank you again." Luna stepped out of the shadows and bit her lip as she gave him a small smile.

"Warm enough?" He turned around and was awestruck with how beautiful she looked even though she was wearing the most common of clothes. "Wow. Never imagined you'd look good in sweats. But you get an A+." She giggled and ran towards him. He offered his arm for her to cling on, and she took it without any hesitations. They looked like star-crossed lovers when one would first take a look at them as they casted the same couple shadow on the wall they walked beside.

[Luna]

_Again._ He was so kind to me. I really don't know why, but from what I've watched before.. If I were just a passerby, and I saw _us _walking down the street, I'd think we were like a couple or something. It felt nice to be with a guy. I mean, from staring from up there and watching everyone holding hands, hugging, and kissing. It just makes me feel _very _lonely, not being to hug a thing, but the clouds. Moreover, not getting to taste the sweetness life has brought to everyone in the world. The simplest things even like playing tag or.. the feeling of sand massaging your feet. _Sigh._ I'm very grateful to have this chance to walk on Earth again. I looked at the man beside me, his pale face looking very serene and enchanting, making my heart speed up. How his edgy hair swayed with the wind, how his muscled arm was so warm that the heat radiated all over my body, how his scent was so comforting, _they should make a Cam flavored air freshener_. He noticed I was looking, and I blushed and bit my lip.

"It's almost morning. Do you want to get something to eat?" He gave me a crooked smile that made me gulp so hard I swear he might have heard it.

"Sure." I blinked at the pink skies; they were just pitch black hours ago but now, it seemed like a new beginning of a day. It was my first time seeing the sunrise in a different view or perspective. From up there it seemed like I was staring down at an old painting. I smiled. But from down here, it seemed like a colossal- pinkish purplish reddish orangey ball was peeking and saying hello, its fire spreading and stretching, burning brightly across the sky. "It's beautiful." I let go of his arm and took a few steps ahead, we were walking along an empty street. The street lights now off. And the wind blowing pieces of old newspapers everywhere. The crack of dawn had arrived.

[Narrator]

"I know. But it gets kind of old when you always see it." Cam sighed and put his hands in his pockets as he walked towards her. _But I fancy sunrises more than sunsets, _he thought.

Sunsets marked the end of a day, a wonderful or miserable happening. It always symbolized the _end_ of something, he thought bitterly. Like how Luce ended things for him. How he had accidentally ended Luna's life. How everything and everyone just left him. How everything just ended for him. But now when he saw the sunrise, the sun beginning to float up the sky, he saw it as the start of something new. Though it wasn't always a good start for him in his past few centuries scouting around the world searching and yearning for Luce, he had somehow felt again, maybe this time.. _this _start wouldn't end up so bad.

He secretly smiled to himself as he put his left arm around Luna's narrow shoulders, making her look up, her aquamarine flecked charcoal eyes searching his deep green mesmerizing ones. "I'm hungry." She suddenly groaned as scrunched up her nose and laughed. Cam raised his brows, amused and smirked. "Okay." He said with a rather husky tone, "Don't eat me alive. _Please._"

Luna rolled her eyes and they walked along the road, crossing a narrow wooden bridge that led to another park, but this time there was an outlet full of little shops and fast food restaurants.

**Hello! :) FIRST! I'd like to express my gratitude to those who reviewed and favorite-d the story :D THANK YOU! I really feel great since you guys liked my work. I adore you guys! Hehe. Well, I've updated, setting aside my homework. Boo! Haha. Well. I hope you guys liked this one! Their adventure starts at the 3****rd**** chapter. So please stay tuned! Review and tell me your thoughts about this one. :D thanks for reading! Take care xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

"_**WHEN THE STARS TWINKLE"**_

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 3: Follow me because I can guarantee you won't find nobody else like me.

_~You don't know how you met me, you don't know why, you can't turn around and say good-bye . All you know is when I'm with you I make you free and swim through your veins like a fish in the sea.._ –Follow Me

[Narrator]

It was already full morning, and people everywhere started appearing, wearing different kinds of tops with different colors of coats, wearing boots, wearing converse, and wearing ballet flats. Luna had drifted to the part of the outlet outside McDonalds; they had just finished eating and our incredibly hot fallen angel was still in the comfort room. Luna stood still and waited, observing everyone passing her. This was her first time to examine human beings in their natural habitat, and they sure looked pretty busy and happy at the same time; she was watching these magnificent creatures and she was sitting in the front row. She liked their perspective in life; they looked like they took on whatever God gave them, but with smiles on their faces. Three boys have already hit on her, and five girls have already given her a bitchy glare, but she didn't know, she was too busy innocently looking at a middle-aged woman with her husband who were murmuring to each other; they had been glaring at her for the longest time and she didn't know why. She put her hands in her pockets and bit her lip. Suddenly, the old couple marched towards her, their brown hair with sprouting gray strings swishing in the cold wind. I was really thankful with what I was wearing; keeping me snug and warm.

[Luna]

_Speaking of the clothes I'm wearing.._

"Excuse me, young lady. But where did you get your clothes?" The woman spoke acidly through gritted teeth. What does she mean by that? She sounded angry.

"I-I'm sorry.. What?" I replied taking a step backwards and gulping loudly. The wind suddenly whooshed loudly in time with the woman's temper.

"Your clothes. Where did you get them?" She narrowed her eyes and pointed at her sweater. I looked down on myself getting confused. I really didn't get what they were saying then I turned my head to the man.

"You see young lady, some of our garments suddenly disappeared this morning.. They didn't fly away so someone probably took them." He spoke clearly and crossed his arms, looking at me with a look that said just-say-it-was-you-who-took-them. "I-i.. I didn't—" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. Cam took the clothes, I didn't. I didn't know how to get out of a jam like this.

The woman charged and started tugging on my, no, actually, _her, _clothes and clawing them off of me.

"You _thief!_" She spat, "Take those off! I paid for those!" A curious crowd started surrounding us and they looked at me like I was bad. _Was I bad? _

"I-I'm sorry!" I pried her hands off and started removing the sweater and sweats; I started to feel the cold wind penetrate into my skin. I covered myself; I was only in the pick laced undergarments now; my chocolate locks cascading down my shoulders, being the only one keeping me warm. I started shaking and rubbed my hands on my arm. I could hear the males hooting and whistling, the women gasping and scoffing. The lady bent down and pulled off the flip-flops. Right now, at this very moment, I felt naked, alone, and scared. I bowed my head, and continued to cover myself.

"Hey! She's getting cold!" A man shouted. _Thank you for noticing that, unfamiliar person._ A small smile tugged on my lips, but it was concealed by my long hair.

"She deserves that; she's a thief you know!" The middle aged woman sneered at the man; she turned her gaze towards me. "Those Victoria's Secret goodies are _mine_ too, sweetie." She smiled proudly, like she took pride in the fact that she was humiliating another individual. _How could she feel that way?_ Shouldn't we share? Why are they so attached to these material things? When I saw them from up above, they didn't look like this; I guess when you're down with them, it's when you truly see what they are. Also called, _true colors._

"_Remove_ them." I could feel all the blood drain from my face; she wanted the bra and panties _off._ I don't think I could let that happen. I could feel the tears flooding behind my eyes, on the verge of spilling. _Where was Cam? _I looked around searching for Cam, some of the men started growing wild while some were looking at me with pity. Some even threw their shirts at me to, telling me to wear it, to cover myself with it. While the ladies kept shouting cheers for me to _not _remove the undergarments. I really wouldn't. Fear, _yes._ That was how I felt right now. I felt like I was lost. I didn't belong _here._ I belonged up there. I looked up, _Cupid, take me back, _pain came from behind my eyes. I really wanted to just watch the world now, rather than be their object of interest right now.

"Well?" The woman pushed on again.

"Honey, I think you've gone too far." The man said mutely.

"No. She's a conniving lowlife crook that stole my clothes, sweetie? I can't let her get away." She glared at me. I cringed at her insults and looked down at the cold cement floor.

"She's not a lowlife, actually." A handsome voice spoke up; I could hear the soft pattering of his slow footsteps. The women now started the commotion, squealing and yelling more cheers. I whipped my hair back and looked at his direction. _Cam!_ Tears filled my eyes. He finally came._ What did he do in the restroom anyways_? I started sniffling as he approached me; I rubbed my eyes making sure if it was really him, and it was, thank God. I felt like a kid reuniting with my mom after hours of being lost in the mall.

"We're the new models of Victoria's Secret, haven't you heard?" He removed his coat, revealing his lean and masculine body. There was an automatic wave of "Oooohhs" and "Ahhhs" in the crowd with a mixture of fan girl squeals. Cam clearly brought his charisma to play. He stepped behind me and wiped the frost forming across my back.

"Are you okay?" He said silently beside my ear as he brushed off the wintry hair in the way. I couldn't reply, I kept sniffling and wiping my eyes, eventually pouncing at him for a hug, I felt really relieved he got here on time. I kept sobbing on his warm chest and he rubbed my back to bring the color back. "I'm sorry if I took so long." He wiped a tear that was about to fall from my eyelashes and draped his coat around me. He turned to face the woman and kept a hand at the small of my back; his hand radiating heat to every part of my body.

[Narrator]

"No. In fact I've never seen you two before, from commercials, from ads, billboards, or any model shows." The woman snapped. "So who the hell are you two?"

"It's true, don't you believe me?" He smirked and faced the crowd, "As of 2AM in the morning, hours ago, we signed the contract with the industry."

"Yeah? Since when have males been models for VS?" The stubborn woman amplified. "And if you two were models, she would have told me about that _light years_ ago."

"The thing is, she's a foreigner. She can't speak much English." Cam said in a firm voice, which sent the horde to shoot death glares at the old couple for being so harsh at Luna.

"W-well," She cleared her throat nervously and with obvious guilt, "Why did she steal our clothes in the first place?"

All heads turned to Cam.

"Actually, it was me who took them; it's just that we encountered some drastic catastrophes I can't explain on our way to the penthouse. So please don't take away the undergarments, it's officially her job to wear Victoria's Secret lingerie now." Everyone was quiet for a moment. A dramatic pause, as people call it.

"Honey, I think we should go now." The husband put his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry little lady for our rudeness. We went over the line." He steered his wife to the direction of the plaza's exit and left quietly with the clothes. The crowd dispersed and some giddy men and women were left, asking for autographs and pictures. And then a kind woman approached the two, "Hi. Would you two cuties like some new clothes?" She smiled warmly and added, "Don't worry. It's for free, as long as you put in a good word for me in your company."

"Sure." Cam smirked and snaked his right hand onto Luna's waist and there they were entering a stylish boutique, named _Feathers,_ where they could get free outifits.. just because of a _lie_. He liked the thought of that. This should cheer her up, he thought.

[Cam]

Poor Luna. I never should've had gone to the restroom in the first place, I mean, I wasn't going to pee anyway. But then again, I wouldn't have taken so long either if I had just left the restroom and not stared at my reflection. But. _I really saw something in my reflection_. Like it didn't follow me. Like some _Mirrors _shit. What could that be? Huh. Well the point is, I need to take good care of her now, I wouldn't want to mess up the second time around. That would just be plain _stupid, _like the universe is telling me something. I'd like to change things this time, steer everything back to the right direction.

Again. _Poor Luna._ This must have been her first horrific encounter with these clueless humans. She didn't deserve that.

[Narrator]

"Please enter the fitting rooms, I'll just throw in whatever attires we can offer." She beamed at the two and disappeared towards the back room.

"Thanks. Again. For .. Saving me." Luna looked down with a bothered look on her face. "I really felt like I was going to die again out there."

"Oh come on, what creature would you be to die twice? Cheer up. It's over." Cam snickered and patted her head. "Don't mention it." But I really felt like a _burden_ to you, she wanted to answer back.

"It's just. You know, I was pretty horrified about what just happened. I really thought humans were these _kind _and _contented _beings, it turns out, some have formed profound ties with material things." She blabbered on as she was softly pushed into the fitting room by Cam. He entered the one next to hers.

"Well you better get used to that, little lady," Cam breathed as he sat down on the built in chair inside the room, "That is if you plan on staying." He really wished she would. He wanted to make things up for her, as well as tell her the absolute and heartbreaking truth.

Because of what happened earlier, Luna wanted to be anywhere but here. But. She was still _craving_ for experience, even if she just gets enough experience to make up for her _awfully_ short life, centuries ago. "I still believe that human beings are different from each other. So maybe not everyone in this world is going to strip me to the bone." She sighed and removed Cam's coat and threw it over to his side. It landed with a soft plop on his lap, he smirked. "You can add me to the list of the people who wouldn't sadistically want your clothes off." Okay, she definitely felt her cheeks burn. She looked down at her cold feet, that was slowly warming up to the black carpet. She sure wanted them to stay there, glued to the ground along with the billions of people who've walked this land, on the same ground; rather than up in the clouds, alone, playing harps and pianos, and watch the world from top view.

"If you want to stay, you can. Don't beat around the bush, L." He chuckled. She sat on the seat on her side, not knowing that she was now back to back with an emerald eyed lad, thin plywood separating the two of them. "Just tell me; I'll take care of you." His tone turned serious but with a hint of his signature teasing.

[Luna]

_I'll take care of you_. It sounded promising. The simple sentence sent my heart bouncing with delight! The sound of his voice just added more to the excitement, now I know he's just behind me, a thin wall serving as a boundary. But there was no kidding, I feel so.. _light_ when I'm around him. _Like a feather that fell from a bird_. And I can't help smiling. What is _that_? It's so weird. I've seen cases like this before, but I never quite understood it. But it really feels like the chemistry between us could disintegrate this plywood behind me. I blushed at the thought of his back behind me, instead of the wall.

Okay, I'm imagining _way _too much. I absentmindedly pinched my wrist. _You're not head over heels for Cam, okay Luna? Just be thankful for the many times he's been such a blessing to you._ Okay. Okay. Okay. I should just drop those thoughts about.. Back to the topic of staying.

I want to stay, yes, that was final, yet.. I really didn't want to become such a burden to Cam. He had been helping me for several times already, and a day wasn't even over yet. I just didn't want to cause him any more trouble, you know? I feel like after this day, starting from when he found me, he might get in danger or something. _Because of me._ Maybe I could . . –

[Narrator]

Suddenly, the saleslady knocked at Luna's door and gave her two golden paper bags a pair of designer skinny jeans, a lacey white blouse, a floral dress, a dark high waist skirt with buttons, two loose tank tops, aquamarine semi-gladiator sandals, denim shorts and skirt, sky blue supra shoes, and a black tee with wings of an angel.

"Try them on." The lady smiled warmly at her and closed the door. She ogled at the bundle of clothes inside the bags. Earlier, a woman wanted to pry clothes off me, now another woman spontaneously wants to give me beautiful garments to wear?, she thought. "Thank you." She mumbled silently as she continued staring at the bags.

In the room beside Luna's, Cam was already trying on the black and white v-neck the lady offered him. He smirked at his glorious reflection and decided to stand on the chair and see if she was done.

"Hey, you done?" He crooned as he reached the top. _Ziiiip._ Luckily and just in time, Luna was fully dressed already, and she looked _stunning_. Clad in a loose purple and blue tie-dye tank top and denim shorts. When only in sweats, she already looked good, amazing in casual clothes, what else if she were all dolled up?

"Yeah. I'm ready." She leaned down to put on the cool sandals the lady had generously given to her. When she finished, she let out a sigh and looked up. "What are you doing up there?" Cam was positioned like a cherub on the top of the plywood, his palms on his chin. He shot her one of his entrancing smiles.

"I was watching an enchanting young lady put on her shoes." He chuckled huskily. His green eyes bore into her aquamarine ones, melting her to her toes and making her heart stop. She blushed and it just made him jump over the boundary and stand before her, so swift and graceful, like something completely unreal. She felt her breathing become unsteady as she took a whiff of his heavenly scent; his silky black hair falling right in place.

"Look at what you made me do." He tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Umm. Is _crossing_ over to other fitting rooms allowed?" Luna gulped nervously; she could feel his cool breath tickle her bare neck. He laughed and turned her around, gathering her chocolate hair in a bundle and started braiding it loosely.

"There. _Perfection._" He murmured in a velvety voice by her ear. They left the boutique along with their golden paper bags after saying their thank you's; luckily the sun was now shining brightly, no more chilly breezes and frost. Luna pleaded to use the restroom.

"Hmm. Okay. Don't wander far." He said seriously with a matching gaze. "I wouldn't want you to get lost."

[Luna]

I rushed towards the direction of the restroom. And then speed walked towards the overpass that was labeled exit. I slowed my pace when I reached the stairs. Did I make the right decision to leave him? It wasn't fair but I'm certain it would do him good, rather than be stuck with a black hole like me. I observed every pair of shoes I surpassed as I walked up the stairs. A woman in stilettos. A man in leather shoes. A kid in crocs. A girl in Havaianas. Stylish black Keds. And they were positioned in front of me.

"Excuse me." I murmured without looking at the owner of the shoes. _Hold on._ They look awfully familiar. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment of getting caught.

"And where do you think you're going?" An _incredibly _familiar voice spoke. I slowly raised my head. _Yep._ It was Cam. And I was caught, escaping his presence. I feel somean.

"H-how did you get here?" I stuttered, looking around to see if there was a different way to get here.

He stiffened a bit, but later on narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to say that he used his angelic powers to get there. "Don't change the topic. It pains me. I am _hurt _with the fact that you left me there waiting."He shrugged disappointedly and crossed his arms. "What did I do to deserve that?"

".. It's not you. It's me. I want to leave you alone now, Cam. You've done so much for me and I feel like I'm a big sack of rice that only slows you down. And I don't want that." I bit my lip and closed my eyes, waiting for his expected angry response.

"Well if you're worrying about being a burden to me, _don't._ If you think you're causing all the trouble, forget about that. Because _I _always come across trouble and I always welcome it. 'Cause it's fun." He smirked and offered a hand to me like a prince offering a princess a ride home. "You can treat me as anyone in your supposedly new life, whether a brother,.. a best friend. Or whatever you want. _I'll be whoever _you want, just to fill in those empty years you never got to live. I'll be there for you and all you've got to do is _follow me._ Do you feel me, L?" He licked his lips and was swagulating again. I couldn't help but just fall for his little speech. I could feel a tear slowly slide down my cheek. It felt .. _great _to know I had someone who wouldn't leave me. I childishly wiped the teardrop; I was so stupid to have wanted to leave him. My lip twitched to a small smile and I reached for his hand and held onto it, _tight._

"Roger that, C." I grinned and let my braided hair sway behind me as we crossed to the other side. _It's going to be a good and sunny day_. I can sense that. I wonder where he'll take me next?

**Hello there readers! :) Animecutee13 here!**

**I am deeply sorry for the long wait. I was overly busy with school stuff. And now it's our vacation over here. But hey, this was a long one, **_**extra**__**long, **_**to make up for all those updates I missed before. LOL :D Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I wonder where they'll go in the next chapter? And what the **_**heck **_**was that mirror thingy with Cam? :D Well. Stay tuned! Reviewww, I need to know your thoughts! Xoxo.**

**P.S.**

**I HAVE THE TORMENT NOVEL NOW! :D Weee. Now we're all waiting for PASSION to come.**

**Ha-ha-ha. :D**


End file.
